


Gym Buddies

by behindmeday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindmeday/pseuds/behindmeday
Summary: Liam shrugged. He wasn’t really sure why Harry was having a stranger come to his room at nearly midnight, but Harry was always a little strange.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Gym Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being part of a whole series on Harry exploring sexuality/gender in the canon world. Maybe. If I can get around to it!  
> Come join me on [tumblr](https://behindmeday.tumblr.com)!

October 24, 2015

Liam walked down the hallway at the hotel. He loved it when they had the whole floor. He didn’t have to worry about fans following him to his room or knocking on his door. He could just bounce between his and Louis’ as much as he wanted. That small freedom helped him to feel less trapped. 

This time however, Liam almost tripped as he passed a man he’d never seen before. This guy was definitely not on their team, so there wasn’t really a reason he should be here at all. Liam turned to watch the guy as he stopped at the room Liam knew to be Harry’s. He knocked and seconds later was let in. Liam could hear a “hey, man” from Harry’s deep voice coming from inside the room as the door was closing.

Liam shrugged. He wasn’t really sure why Harry was having a stranger come to his room at nearly midnight, but Harry was always a little strange.

October 25, 2015

Liam was up early, or early for him, in order to get a session in at the gym before they had to go to the venue. He was meeting Harry at the gym in a few minutes and thought he ought to get going. He left his room and started heading toward the elevator. Just before he passed Harry’s room the door opened and out walked Harry, followed shortly by the stranger from the night before. Liam stopped short as he nearly ran into Harry.

“Oh,” Harry said, “sorry, Liam. You heading to the gym?”

“Uh, yeah. You?” Liam asked, trying not to glance at the stranger. He didn’t understand why this guy was still here. Still in Harry’s room. 

The three of them walked to the elevator which was apparently already on their floor because it opened right away. When they got in Harry pressed both the button for the lounge level where the gym was and the lobby. The ride down was a bit awkward as none of the three made the effort to make small talk. As the elevator stopped on the lounge level Liam saw Harry turn to the stranger out of the corner of his eye and say “Alright, man. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” 

The guy smiled at Harry and said “Of course. It was great seeing you.” Liam looked away sharply as he saw the man reach out and give Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze. He felt like he was invading an intimate moment, and he was confused by the feeling. Harry and Liam made their way out of the elevator and it closed behind them.

“So, to the gym?” Harry asked him.

“Um, yeah. To the gym.” Liam nodded. As they walked down the last hallway Liam aimed to make his voice casual as he asked, “Who was that then?”

Harry opened the door to the gym as he answered, “That was Jacob.” He smiled at Liam and gestured for him to walk ahead through the door. It was clear he had no intention of elaborating on Jacob at all.

The two of them started their gym routine and made some small talk as they worked out. About halfway through their workout they paused for some water when Liam looked at Harry and said, “So, Jacob. I think I saw him going to your room last night, actually.”

Harry tilted his head slightly as if he was trying to figure out what Liam was hinting at, “Yep. He came last night. He’s a friend.”

“Cool, cool. He seemed nice.” Liam shook his head slightly, “An overnight friend?” Then said, “Sorry. None of my business.”

Harry smiled slightly and said, “No, it’s ok. Um. Yeah, he did spend the night.” They both didn’t say anything as they put their waters down and walked back to the gym equipment. Harry broke the silence by asking, “Are you alright? I haven’t broken you?”

Liam chuckled, “No, no. Sorry. I’m just trying to figure it out.” He had the face on that meant he was concentrating and really trying to work something out.

“What? Trying to figure out men sleeping together?” Harry attempted a joke.

Liam looked at him with wide eyes, “No. No. I meant, trying to figure out why a guy would be in your room. And like, he grabbed your hand in the elevator. But.” Liam glanced back up at Harry, “I guess. Now I get it.”

They resumed their workout without talking until Liam said, “I um. I didn’t know. That’s all. I mean, it’s great. I’m not like judging you.”

Harry smiled at him, “Thanks, Liam.”

“But. What about Kendall? Didn’t she just come to a show? Like, I saw her back at the hotel so I thought…”

“Kendall and I aren’t really dating anymore. But when we’re in the same city we’ll meet up and, you know. Fool around, I guess.” Harry answered.

“Oh.” Liam looked more confused. “So, not just guys then?” He looked shocked at his own question, “Sorry. I’m being weird.”

Harry laughed at Liam openly this time, “No, I like all kinds of people, Liam.” Harry paused and looked down at his feet as he got quieter and said, “But, um. Can you maybe not like tell people. I mean, it’s ok that you know, obviously. But like. I don’t really want everyone knowing my business if that’s ok.”

“Of course!” Liam said immediately. “I won’t tell anyone. But you know we all just want you to be happy, right? Like everyone would be fine with it.”

Harry nodded, “I know, I know. I’m just still kind of figuring it out myself. So, I think I just need some time. That’s all.”

“Yeah, mate. Sure.” Liam looked at Harry with a smile, “How much you want to bet I can bench more than you?”

Harry let out a relieved chuckle, “100 pounds.”


End file.
